Today
by Baka no Yatsu
Summary: Ryoma has made a decision, Ryoma POV....I think. This is my first fanfic so please no flames :Uhm, shounen ai?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day, that's what you decided this morning. Now it's time to follow through.

You see him standing near the fence like he always is. The sun shines on his brown hair giving it a golden glow and the light softens the sharp features of his face.

God, you wish you could touch him, take off those glasses and run a hand over his cheek and through his hair. You realize that you've been staring at him, as usual, so finally you move. Walking towards him with a Ponta in your right hand and your left in your pocket, you stop behind him and you swallow. He hasn't noticed you yet.

'Ne, Buchou?' you ask in almost a whisper.

He turns around and looks at you with mildly questioning eyes. You let your cap slide over your eyes to hide the blush creeping to your face and manage to ask with breathy voice, 'Can I talk to you after practice?' You're so nervous that your right hand with the Ponta is about to shake and you just hope he doesn't notice.

'Ah.' He answers and you look up just in time to see him nod and walk away towards the courts. You finish your now slightly warm Ponta and follow him to the courts, to the rest of the Regulars.

You're in the locker room, you survived the crushing bear hugs from Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai. You knew about the practice matches when _he _told everyone to go play. ' Echizen vs. Kawamura.' You heard him say with that deep velvet voice of his. The voice and face you drean of at night…..No, you have to stop thinking like that otherwise you won't be able to talk to him. You look around the room, noticing that everyone is finishing up.

You're sitting on the bench, white cap in place, which is an odd sight because you're wearing your school uniform, but you don't care. You sit slouched, back against the lockers, cap over your eyes and your hands in your pockets. You appear to be lounging a bit, but you sit like this top hide a few things. You're slouched so you won't be sitting as stiff as a board. Your cap is hiding your eyes, which look at him every now and then. And your hands, your hands are jammed in your pockets to hide the fact that they are trembling.

Then finally it's quiet, everyone is gone and the two of you are alone. You look up as he sits down on the bench across of you. He looks at you as he asks, 'What do you want to talk to me about, Echizen?' For a moment you can't move and you just stare. Then you stand up and start pacing. You make a few attempts to talk but your voice won't come out.

You're nervous, so nervous that you can't stop pacing and that you start fumbling with the hems of your sleeves. You know he sees you fumbling yet you hope he doesn't.

You remember your decision and you stop pacing to stand in front of him.

You look in his eyes for a moment and when your cap hides your eyes again you whisper, 'Buchou, I….I like you!' Clumsily and nearly missing you press your lips against his.

His soft and warm lips, you notice. But he doesn't move or say anything, so you pull back and almost shout as you bow, 'Gomen!' Then you bolt it out of the room running as fast as you can. You don't look back, afraid that your heart won't be able to cope with the look on his face………..Later on you wish you had looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, chapter 2

So here you are, in your room sitting on your bed with a purring Karupin on your lap. The purring is as a soothing lullaby to your confused and pained heart. You wish now you had looked back this afternoon, so you would have known his expression and maybe his feelings towards you. You'd prefer a broken but knowing heart, instead of this confusion. 'Ryoma!' you hear your mother call, 'You have a guest.' As you walk down the stairs and towards the door you wonder who it is.

You look at the open front door and you see him….

He's standing in the doorway with a tennis bag over his shoulder. 'Echizen.' And he nods at you and you just stand there not knowing what to say. 'Echizen? Would you like to play a match?' he asks after a moment of silence.

Your heart skips a beat as you wonder how he can sound so, so,….you don't know the right word for it but you like the way his voice shatters silence so quiet but clear. 'Uiiis. The same court?' He nods and your heart skips another beat.

As you gather your stuff you wonder how he feels about this afternoon, about you kissing him. When you finally have all your things, your Oyaji keeps asking if you're going on a date, I wish, you think. He keeps nagging and nagging, keeping you from leaving, so you turn Karupin loose on his pervert magazines.

You're back at the front door, cap in place and ready to go. He looks at you and quirks his eyebrow as if he asks about the source tearing, yelling and muttering sounds. 'Karupin is tearing up Oyaji's magazines.' Is the answer you give him. Not another word is said as the both of you walk the way to the Haruno clay court. You keep sneaking short glances at him, still wondering how he feels.

The court is familiar as you make ready, but the tension, your tension that is, isn't.

'Your serve.' He says as he tosses a ball to you. At the start of the first game you're distracted by thoughts, hopes and fears, but slowly you forget everything and give it your all in your play. After what feels like an eternity the last ball falls onto your side of the court and the ball rolls back. The Zero-Shiki Drop shot.

You stand front of him, net between you and you shake hands. You try to let go of his hand but he holds on so you look up, straight into his eyes. And before you've realized and can react to it he leans down and presses his lips on yours. You freeze, you don't know what to do and you can hardly breathe. Then he pulls back and looks into your eyes, serious, but warm and he says, 'I like you too, Echizen.' You're quiet as you take off your cap, but then you look up at him with your eyes gleaming and a true smile on you face. He looks at and with the smallest, but happiest smile he leans down and kissed you again. And this time you kiss back.


End file.
